tiempo sin verte
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: otra vez lo digo, nada que ver el titulo, pero me quedo bonita... haruhi se va de Oouran y se muda a Londres... ¿tratará el de impedirlo?, o la dejará ir así. un nuevo host club!, veanlo ustedes mismos... espero reviewsw...jijiji


Tiempo sin verte...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos...TT... sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

Nota: lo que está entre # son los letreros y lo que está entre & es música...

Los chicos del host club estaban ocupados como de costumbre... Kyouya revisaba los ingresos del grupo, Mori acompañaba a Honey a comer sus pasteles, Hikaru y Kaoru preparaban nuevas formas de fastidiar a Haruhi y Tamaki como ya le era costumbre soñaba despierto con la única chica del Host.

Desde hacía tiempo que había pasado lo de el compromiso roto de Tamaki, la adquisición de la compañía del padre de Kyouya por el mismo hijo del magnate y de que todas las admiradoras de Haruhi se decilucionaran al descubrir que esta era chica... claro que los chicos del Host no permitieron que esta saliera del grupo, convirtiéndola en la ayudante de Kyouya en lo que correspondía a la administración del club.

La chica aceptó... cosa que sorprendió a los chicos principalmente porque pensaron que terminando de pagar su deuda ella se retiraría del host club para dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios. Pero ella tenía sus razones para hacerlo. Quería quedarse en ese lugar. Como lo había dicho a Tamaki una vez, ella adoraba al Host club y con ello a todos sus integrantes. Pero adoraba en especial a uno, y no precisamente a Tamaki... (Lo se, en el final da mucho a entender que si, pero yo sigo con mis ilusiones... TT, pobre niña ilusa)

Pero desde que la escuela se enteró de el verdadero genero de la chica, esta estaba rodeada la mayoría del tiempo por chicos invitándola a salir o cosas por el estilo, cosa que al principio no notaba y los rechazaba sin querer, pero a medida que el tiempo pasó esa inocencia se quedó de lado y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso la comenzó a fastidiar... la molestaba, y mucho.

Pero no solo a ella, a un integrante del host le ardía la sangre de rabia de verla entre tantos tipos, y de pronto, a aquella chica que se había adentrado en su mundo la empezó a ver más distante que cualquier hermosa estrella, y más bella aún. La deseaba, quería que ella lo amara, al igual que el a ella, pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería, no con tantos chicos a su lado que bien podrían hacerla mas feliz.

Pero ese no es el caso, mejor regresamos a donde comenzamos... Kyouya en la computadora, Mori con Honey comiendo pasteles, Hikaru y Kaoru buscando formas de fastidiar a la que era su "juguete personal" y Tamaki maquinando sus sueños irreverentes...

Todo esto pasaba en la sala de música, cuando de pronto Haruhi entró por la misma puerta que meces atrás cuando quebró el jarrón de 8 millones de yenes.

Haru-chan ven a comer pasteles!!!! – le gritaba el chico del conejo desde un extremo del lugar... – ah... – completó magistralmente Takashi... – haruhi!!!!, oto-sama estaba preocupado!!!! – gritaba el king por el otro..., Kyouya solo levantó la vista de su computadora al verla, se acomodó los lentes y después regresó a su trabajo, y como todo sigue su cause llegó la entrada de los Hitachiin...

Ha...ru...hi... te estábamos esperando... – decían sombríos mientras sus ojos se ocultaban bajo el fleco de sus anaranjados cabellos.

Ven, tienes que ver los nuevos diseños de nuestra madre... – decía Kaoru...

No, mejor ven a ver como va la página del host... –

No, va a venir a ver los diseños... –

La pagina del host... –

Los diseños... –

La pagina del host... –

Los diseños...grrrr... –

La... pagina... del... host... grrr –

Los Hitachin se miran desafiantes a los ojos mientras comienzan una de sus peleas ya comunes, ahora cada uno era algo mas individual, claro, solo frente a los chicos del Host, frente a las chicas seguían siendo los inseparables hermanos homo...( cosa que no me hace mucha gracia y me vuelve loca al mismo tiempo)

Justo antes de que deshicieran el lugar al comenzar a lanzar por los cielos todo a lo que sus manos tuvieran alcance...

CHICOS!!!! – el grito provenía de la boca de Haruhi, que cabe decir que ahora su mirada estaba nublada por las lagrimas que ahora surcaban sus mejillas. Pronto todos tenían su atención en ella, no era normal verla gritar, mucho menos llorar... – SI LES INTEREZA LO QUE LES VENÍA A DECIR... ME VOY A LONDRES!!!...

Todos, sin excepción quedaron con cara de "what", la mayoría había entrado a un trance del cual no sabían salir... era algo que nunca hubieran esperado. Ella era la que mas empeño ponía en sus estudios de todo el host y había luchado muy duro para conseguir la beca en el instituto... y ahora eso simplemente se iba por el caño. Todos sus momentos vividos quedarían atrás por su despedida... pero la pregunta era ¿cuando?...

QUE????, OTO-SAMA NO VA A PERMITIR QUE SU NIÑA SE VALLA DE JAPON!!!!- gritaba Tama-chan...- QUE VA A HACER OTO-SAN SIN TI!!!!!! –

Haru-chan... ¿te vas de verdad?... – los ojos aguados de Hanynosuka decían todo lo que su interior sentía por el...

Ah???? – la cara desencajada del chico taciturno decían mas que todas las palabras que pudiera decir... (que no serían muchas)

Haruhi... – dijeron al unísono los hermanos Hitachiin, quienes después de salir del trance se dieron cuenta de que era algo serio lo que pasaba. - ¿cuando te vas?- preguntó el chico calmado de los dos, o sea Kaoru.

Pues en 2 días... –

DOS DÍAS¿PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?, QUE NO PIENSAS QUE SENTIMOS O QUE – gritaba desesperado Hikaru... es que por mas que quisiera reaccionar como cualquiera de los otros del Host no podías... simplemente no podía.

Yo... yo... lo siento, pero es que no podía, ni yo lo había asimilado, mi padre se va a trasladar hacia Londres para un trabajo que le ofrecieron, ahora es su turno de tomar decisiones, yo ya tuve mi oportunidad... – las lagrimas no paraban de surcar sus mejillas, todos la miraban con caras tristes, hasta los mas serios o frívolos del grupo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días después...

entonces... nos veremos en el verano?? –

si, el host irá a visitarte pronto.. – decía Kyouya – y nos puedes promocionar -

jajaja, claro que lo haré –

Haru-chan... te voy a extrañar!!!!! – lloraba Honey-sempai enterrando su cabecita en las piernas de Takashi...

Oto-san...oto-san...OTO-SAN TE VERÁ PRONTO HARUHI... NO TIENES QUE ESTAR TRISTE... TIENES QUE AGUANTAR, LA VIDA NO SE ACABA AQUÍ –

No se preocupe Tamaki-sempai, eso lo se – dijo ella sonriendo, cosa que llevó a Tamaki a ser rodeado por una atmósfera oscura... sosteniéndose en su pared de aire y convertido en una piedra viviente...

Haruhi no me va a extrañar... – decía Tamaki...

Esto... no es eso –

Buuueno, entonces nos vemos en el verano... – decía ya recuperado.

Ejejeje, si, pero...¿donde esta Hikaru? –

No lo se, en la mañana se veía muy raro y salio de casa antes de lo normal –

Te voy a extrañar Kaoru... – lo abrazo, con aquellos dos hermanos había formado una gran amistad... eran los tres mosqueteros, pero con una mujer.

Yo igual... solo espero que llegue a tiempo... –

Yo también –

"vuelo 325 con destino a Londres, favor de abordar en la sala 5, repito, vuelo 325 sale en 15 minutos en la sala 5"

Creo que no llegó... – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas... – los voy a extrañar, los quiero, a todos... Kaoru, despídeme de tu hermano y cuídalo mucho... –

Esta bien, nos vemos –

Adiós –

La chica ya iba en la fila de la sala para entrar al avión, cuando alguien llegó corriendo hacia ese lugar, dejando a todos los del Host atrás, el pretendía seguir, pero los guardias no lo dejaron avanzar por no tener boleto...

Haruhi!!!! – dijo el chico tratando de sacarse de las manos de los guardias...

HIKARU... – ella salió de la fila para correr hacia el y abrazarlo aún del otro lado de la división de los guardias...

Pensé que no llegarías... – dijo ella abrazada aún a el, no se quería separar, pero si no el avión la dejaría...

Necesitaba hacer algo antes de venir... –

Que cosa sería más importante de despedirte de una amiga que se va muy lejos..-

Una novia – dijo solo para que ella lo escuchara, cosa que a la chica destrozó, alguien mas ya tenía en corazón del chico que amaba, ahora solo quería soltarse de aquel abrazo y subir a aquel avión...

Suéltame, ve con ella entonces... –

No lo entiendes... –

Claro que entiendo, ella es mas importante que yo... – decía forcejeando con el chico para que la soltara...pero para su sorpresa el hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado de el y menos después de eso... la besó, primero dulcemente para que ella correspondiera, y así lo hizo, movió sus labios al compás que el le marcaba. Al separarse sintió su respiración agitada al igual que la de el, se miraron a los ojos y con ello dijeron muchas cosas que nunca habían dicho.

El chico sacó una cajita de su pantalón, era negra y lo abrió arrodillándose frente a la chica...

prométeme que aunque estemos lejos me esperarás, en el verano iré por ti, para que seas mi esposa, aceptas... –

teamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamo, claro que quiero ser tu esposa tonto... –

yo también te amo... –

"vuelo 325 con destino a Londres 5 minutos para despegar" –

Mi vuelo está a punto de salir, te estaré esperando en Londres, mi amor –

Después de eso los dos se dieron el último beso para despedirse solo por unos meses, antes de que se volvieran a encontrar...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ese verano...

En la universidad de Best West...(me la inventé)...

Una gran multitud se hacía al rededor de un punto de los estacionamientos. Las campanas de salida acababan de tocar para el fin de curso y dar inicio a las vacaciones de verano, 2 grandes meces de merecido descanso.

Los estudiantes salían y al ver a lo lejos los carros lujosos estacionados en frente de la entrada no tardaron mucho en juntarse...

mira¿que será eso Sara? –

no lo se, tu que crees que sea Haruhi? – preguntaron a la chica que venía entretenida con su lectura, su amiga la cerebrito.

¿eh?, de que hablan? –

De que hay una turba en frente de la escuela... –

Como?... –

¿donde estará Haru-chan? – escuchó a lo lejos, y de entre la turba vio salir a un grupo de chicos por los cuales las chicas ya estaban gritando de emoción...

Haruhi!!! – escuchó de los labios de aquel que amaba...

Hi...hi...Hikaru!!!! – ella corrió hacia el y al llegar lo abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello... tenía que saber si era verdad lo que veía y sentía. Era el, su Hiraru... su amado Hikaru...

Ya estoy aquí Haruhi... –

Ya te extrañaba –

Y se besaron como si fuera el último beso, aunque después de ello tendrían mucho tiempo para besarse, abrazarse y amarse... tenía toda su vida, la eternidad era de ellos en esos momentos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La luz entraba por la ventana iluminando el rostro de los amantes enredados en las sabanas. La escena era hermosa, dos jóvenes enamorados durmiendo abrazados después de horas demostrándose su amor...

La chica se movió en los brazos de su marido, levantándose de la cama justo segundos antes de que la alarma sonara y que el llanto de dos niños se escuchara por la casa.

Haruhi?... – el chico tanteo la cama dándose cuenta de que sus brazos estaban demasiado vacíos. Entreabrió los ojos y la vio poniéndose la camisa de el. Sabía a donde iba, al cuarto que seguía al suyo... el cuarto de sus niños.

Ahora vengo amor – dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación para ir a dar su comida a sus nenes.

No cabía duda de que aquellos niños eran los clones exactos de los hermanos Hitachiin, sus cabellitos anaranjados, sus ojos color miel y su piel blanca. Gemelos idénticos además de todo. Esos niños eran la mayor bendición que nadie le pudo dar, solo el amor a su querido Hikaru se comparaba con el amor que les profesaba a esos dos demonios... ya se los imaginaba en unos años...haciendo planes para molestar a la chica que les guste, pidiéndole concejos a su tío o a su padre, jugando con los hijos de Tamaki y de Kyouya... o tal vez aprendiendo kendo y karate con Mori y Honey.

ya no lloren, mamá está aquí – decía a sus pequeñitos hambrientos.

Tu primero Shinishi - al cargar al pequeño de inmediato dejó de llorar, y su hermano al escuchar que Shinishi dejó de hacerlo pronto imitó a su hermano. Haruhi tomó la mamila y calentó la leche.

Te ayudo? – Hikaru se acababa de levantar y aún estaba algo adormilado, pero siempre era así, esos dos tragones tenían que comer.

Si, dale de comer a Suishi – y mientras el padre de los pequeños tomaba en brazos a su lindo Suishi, la madre ya estaba amamantando a Shinishi.

Lo voy a llevar abajo, cuando termines de darle de comer a Shinishi te nos unes? –

Claro, bajo en un rato –

Hikaru abandonó la habitación dejando en el cuarto a su esposa y a su hijo...

sabes Shinishi... pasaron tantas cosas antes de que todo esto sucediera. Tu papi y yo nos conocimos en el instituto Oouran, fueron los años mas felices de mi vida, pero nos tuvimos de separar, tu abuelo se fue a trabajar lejos, y yo me tuve que ir con el.

El día en que nos fuimos, tu papá por fin me dijo que me amaba, nunca lo voy a olvidar. Sabes, tu tío y tu papi eran y siguen siendo muy unidos, espero que tu hermanito y tu lo sean igual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

de verdad que comes demasiado – Hikaru hablaba con el pequeño Suishi.

Sabes, el día siguiente al que tu madre nos dijo que se iba a Londres me la pasé encerrado en la casa, no quería ni ver a Kaoru y eso que siempre hemos sido muy unidos.

Flash back...

ABRE LA PUERTA HIKARU!!!- la puerta era golpeada constantemente por un preocupado Kaoru, que bien sabia que Hikaru estaba devastado por la noticia que su amiga les había dado la tarde anterior.

Desde hacia tiempo que dormían cada uno en sus camas, en sus respectivos cuartos, pero ahora el no saber como se encontraba su hermano lo estaba matando.

déjame en paz – la voz del chico se escuchaba apagada, sin rastro del Hikaru que todos conocían. Pero con aquella respuesta a Kaoru no le quedó más que buscar las llaves de la casa con las sirvientas.

Después de un rato pudo abrir la puerta, encontrándolo boca abajo, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada, tratando de que las lagrimas no se vieran en su rostro, pero Kaoru lo sabía había llorado, y por las ojeras en sus ojos no había dormido muy bien.

ella se va... se va... – era lo único que repetía, de sus labios no paraban de salir esas palabras y de sus ojos no paraban de correr las lagrimas.

Kaoru se acercó a su hermano, le dio la vuelta para que lo viera a la cara y así acostado le dio un certero golpe a la cara... (nooo!!!, a la cara no!!!)...

deja de auto lamentarte y mejor piensa en que vas a hacer. Si ella no sabe que sientes crees que ella no buscará a alguien. Ella te quiere, me lo dijo, pero le juré que nunca te lo diría. No me arrepiento de romper mi juramento, pero me arrepentiré si no haces algo, si no haces nada para evitar que las cosas se queden así. Piensa en que puedes hacer, en que harías por ella y actúa!!! – le dijo mientras lo miraba a la cara tomándolo por la camisa.

Este...yo... tienes razón – dijo secándose las lagrimas. Había sido un tonto, pero sabía que no podía vivir sin ella, no podía. Y en ese momento se le vino algo a la mente... eso haría.

Gracias Kaoru – le dio una abrazo, tomó su chaqueta y su cartera y después salió de la casa...

Fin del flash back...

sabes, de no ser por tu tío no se que hubiera pasado, o si ustedes estarían aquí. Ese día me la pasé de tienda en tienda buscando el anillo de compromiso... en esos momentos solo pensaba que ella me daría el si, jamás dudé. Bueno, si dudé, pero fue en el último momento.

Flash back...

me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere – jamás nadie hubiera creído ver esa escena. Hikaru Hitachiin, uno de los miembros más cotizados del Host deshojando margaritas... algo ilógico.

ME QUIERE!!!- la margarita no tenía mas hojas.

Imbesil, tonto, estupido, esto no me sirve de nada, ella se va a ir, necesito saber si ella me esperará, su avión sale a las 8:30 y son... QUE???!!!!, DEMONIOS YA SON LAS 7:50 Y EL AEROPUERTO QUEDA A 30 MINUTOS DE AQUÍ-

El chico salió corriendo y subió a su limosina, pidiéndole al chofer que acelerara el paso al aeropuerto mientras apretaba entre su mano derecha la cajita donde estaba el anillo.

Pero justo frente al lugar, estaba un congestionamiento de coches enorme, desesperando salió del coche y corrió con todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta atravesar la puertas y verla formada para subir al avión.

Haruhi!!!! – dijo el chico tratando de safarse de las manos de los guardias...

HIKARU... – ella salió de la fila para correr hacia el y abrazarlo aún del otro lado de la división de los guardias...

Pensé que no llegarías... – dijo ella abrazada aún a el, no se quería separar, pero si no el avión la dejaría...

Necesitaba hacer algo antes de venir... –

Y bueno, lo demás es historia...

Fin del flash back...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi terminaba de acabar de dar de comer a su niño, y al mirar que este la miraba detenidamente decidió complacerlo. Sabía bien cuando la miraba así era porque quería que le contara una historia, y la favorita que siempre le contaba era alguna de sus aventuras en Londres o con el Host...

contigo no se puede verdad? – el niño balbuceo algunas cosas y luego ella prosiguió – cuando llegue a Londres todo se me hacía tan ajeno a mi o tan distante a mi hogar, tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a no hablar en japonés, pero la educación allá es muy buena.

Lo malo fue tener que acostumbrarme a los constantes acosos de Hiroshi. Solo no se lo digas a tu padre...jajaja, mi mayor ejercicio en esos días fue tratar de escabullirme de el. –

Flash back...

-HAAAARUUUUHIIIII - gritaba por todos lados un tipo de lentes. Tenía el cabello negro y la tez blanca. Su nombre era Hiroshi y era compañero de clase de la chica.

Mientras este gritaba ella se escondía en la biblioteca del campus... gracias a dios que ese tipo estaba peleado con los libros, que si no, nunca se lo podría sacar de encima, y así con el tiempo ella volvió a agarrarle el gusto a los libros.

0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi, vamos a comer juntos, vas a ver como nos divertimos!!! – decía el chico muy alegre.

No gracias – trataba de tajar la conversación y salir del comedor...

El chico se quedó helado un momento por la actitud de su "chica"...

bueno... – estaba a punto de retirarse cuando – y.. ¿no quieres ir conmigo alo cine en la tarde?... –

no-

a cenar –

no –

a la playa –

no –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

horas después ya en casa de Haruhi...

al parque? –

no –

al zoológico –

no –

entonces a donde??!!! - gritó desesperado tirándose los cabellos...

a ninguna parte, buenas noches -

pero... –

y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Si, se la pasó insistiendo tooooodo el camino al apartamento de la chica.

Fin del flash back...

ese tiempo fue un tormento, no sabes lo que me divertía ver todo lo que hacía para intentar conquistarme..., pero me asustaba de vez en cuando las semejanzas con Tamaki... –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

5 años después...

La reunión del Host club da inicio...

Los chicos del antiguo grupo de anfitriones se reunieron para conocer completamente las familias de cada uno respectivamente. Ya que algunos de los integrantes habían ido a diferentes partes del mundo para ver cosas de sus empresas o negocios familiares

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron estrepitosamente dando paso al rubio loco del grupo...

YA LLEGÓ SU KING!!!! – y mientras el hacía su brete los demás lo ignoraban completamente.

Nadie me respeta – decía mientras se recargaba en una pared de aire...

Calma Tamaki, ya verás como pronto te ponen atención – decía una mujer a su lado, más específicamente su esposa... ( la chava francesa del final de la serie)

Vallan a jugar niños – dijo ella, dejando libres a los torbellinos que tenían por retoños... Mamoru de 5 años y Soushirou de 4 años.

En el otro lado de la habitación estaban los hermanos Hitachiin platicando mientras sus hijos hacían de las suyas. Shinishi y Keishi ( el hijo de Kaoru) tramaban como molestar a Isayoi, mientras en sus caritas se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra.

Los orgullosos hermanos Hitachiin ante esto solo se sonrieron entre si...

veremos cual de los dos es el que esta interesado en ella... – dijo Haruhi al momento de llegar y sonreír al darse cuenta de los planes de su sobrino e hijo, se equivocó al pensar que sus dos hijos serían los traviesos del grupo, solo uno y su sobrino eran la digna mancuerna sucesora de los Hitachiin.

Pronto también llegaron Mori y su esposa, junto con Honey y su novia.

hola mori-sempai – saludó la señora Hitachiin...

ah...- fue la única respuesta del chico...

buenas tardes Kioko-san – saludó su marido a la esposa de Takashi

ah... – completó Kioko.

¡¡¡¡sì!!!!, pastel!!!- decía Honey con cara ilucionada, con los años pudo crecer hasta alcanzar una estatura considerable, pero eso no le quitaba lo tierno y su amor por el pastel.

No, no, no... ahora no vas a comer pastel, mas tarde cuando todos coman... – decía una chica igual de tierna que el, sus ojitos expresivos y algo mas chaparrita que Mitsukuni.

Koishii...- le puso ojitos de perrito regañado, mientras los ojitos de ella poco a poco iban cediendo...

Esta bien!!!, adiós dieta balaceada!!!, a comer!!!! – y manos a los tenedores, los dos comenzaron a devorar todos los pasteles que encontraban a su paso.

Papi, papi, puedo ir a jugar con Isayoi – decía Mai a su padre...

Ah –

Eso lo tomo por un si, te quiero papi...-

Ah... –

Yo soy el King... –

No!! yo soy el King... –

Que yo soy el king... –

Yo...

Yooo!!! –

Yo soy el king... –

No oigo, no oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado... – se tapaba los oídos Soushirou.

Yo soy el king,yo soy el king, yo soy el king, yo soy el king – canturreaba Mamoru...

Yo soy el king!!!!- ahora Soushiro había tomado un micrófono y unos mega amplificadores aparecieron en su espalda.

No se vale, yo también quiero decirlo por el micrófono!!! –

Es mío – alardeaba su hermano...

Dámelo – y le arrebató de las manos el micrófono.

No - se lo quitó

Da...me...lo... –

Grrr –

Grrr – los dos estiraban una parte del micrófono hasta que...

Me pueden prestar eso niños... – decía su madre a sus espaldas...

Si mami – dijeron descilucionados de no poder seguir con su juego...

Atención a todos!!! – gritó Tamaki por el micrófono intentando llamar la atención, cosa que no logró, lo que lo llevó a una depresión eterna, bueno, de diez segundos ...

Pueden escucharme por favor – dijo la esposa de Tama-chan, consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes...

Gracias, Tamaki y yo queríamos compartir con ustedes una noticia que nos ha llenado de alegría, vamos a tener otro bebe – decía sonriente mientras Tamaki hacía ademanes atrás de ella como escenificando lo que ella hablaba.

La carita de Suishi ahora poseía una sonrisa que solo los hacía recordar los tiempos de los Hitachiin...

mami va a tener otro bebe... OTRO HERMAN ITO!!!! – decían alterados los hermanos Sou.

Cine interior mental de los hijos de Tamaki... (pude ponerlo de otra forma, pero no lo pude evitar)

wua,wua,wua, wua, wua, wua, wua – vemos a una replica de Tamaki salir del piso en una plataforma giratoria, riendo al puro estilo Renge y con una coronita en la cabeza...

# yo soy el king #

Alejamos la cámara y vemos a los hermanos Sou en una esquina en posición fetal...

nosotros somos los kings, nosotros somos los kings... – repetían una y otra vez...

saaaaben, yo no me preocuparía de eso – decía "inocentemente" Suishi – hay una tradición en Japón que dice que al nacer el tercer hijo los otros tienen que irse de la casa , pobre, pobres de ustedes – y luego hizo como si fuese a llorar – los voy a extrañar mis señores – y para cuando se dio cuenta los niños ya estaban colgados de las piernas de su padre aterrado por la noticia...

papi, regresémonos a Francia – decían los dos apretados fuertemente a la tela del pantalón...

y en otro lugar Isayoi y Mai jugaban al banco...

señorita, vengo a depositar este dinero - decía Mai como si fuese una señora de sociedad...

déjeme ver... esta bien, será el 10 de comisión, y se le cobrará el 5 anual de intereses... – ya podrán adivinar de quien es hija, o no?

Esa es mi niña – decía orgulloso Kyouya desde su lugar.

A kyouya aún le costaba creer que ahora se había casado, y tenía una niña hermosa idéntica a el, podía verlo en el brillo sombrío de sus lentes.

Sou esposa la conoció en viajes de negocios, le llamó la atención su carácter explosivo y atrabancado. Demasiado parecida a Tamaki decían muchos. Pero la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Tama-chan, con que vas a tener otro niño – decía esta colgada del cuello del chico...¿porque no se encelaba?, fácil, no podría haber nada entre ellos, bueno, no entre medios hermanos.

( hija perdida de la madre de Tama-chan, no se de donde la saqué pero ustedes síganme la corriente)

Mai-chan – dijo el pequeño Mamoru ya un poco recuperado del susto que les dio Suishi – sabes, eres la mas hermosa flor del mundo – llevó su mano a su pantaloncito y sacó una rosa ( no se de donde) – y esta es una bella flor para otra – esto consiguió que la niña se sonrojara un poco.

Déjala en paz!!!! – decía Shinishi que era detenido por su hermano y primo para que no comenzara una pelea...

Tengo una idea!!!! – gritó Soushiro al llegar junto a ellos... – vamos a formar una vez mas el Host club...- claro, que al escuchar eso todos los ex-host pusieron cara de "what", menos Tamaki...

Ese es mi niño!!!! – decía este orgulloso de las ideas geniales que tenían...

¿que?, nosotros no queremos...- decían los Hitachiins junior... (Keishi, Shinishi y Suishi)

Pero...pero...es que sin ustedes no se puede – decía Mamoru apoyando a su hermano...

Esto es una gran idea, podremos sacar mucho dinero... – la que hablaba ahora era Isayoi... mientras le brillaban de emoción los ojos y el monedero.

Entonces nosotros nos unimos – decían Keishi y Suishi

Yo quiero ayudar – habló Mai

Si Mai está yo entro – decía Shinishi...

Entonces está decidido... el Host club está de regreso!!! –

"porque me pasa esto a mi"- pensaba Haruhi...

Y se escucha la canción de entrada de la serie mientras la cámara se aleja y termina el programa, bueno, el fic...

& maybe you are my love &

Fin….. ¿o no?... jajaja, no, este solo es el comienzo.

KONICHIWA!!!!... hola lectores, me gustó como quedó este fic, le agradezco a super hentai por pasarme algunas ideas para este... jajaja, es que ella y yo vamos a la misma escuela y estamos en la misma clase..jajaja, me encantó la idea de los mini Tamakis...jajaja, y el personaje de Suishi lo basé en una mezcla de los Hitachiin con Yamasaki de SCC... por su parte, pobre Mai, como podrá comprender todo lo que le quieren decir sus padres a la pobre si todo lo que dicen ambos es – ah – jajaja...

Pero, en fin, el fic espero que les gustara, tanto como a mí y que se divirtieran tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo...bueno, nos vemos...

atte.: Tommy Hiragizawa... ¬¬U

PD espero reviews... y para los que ya me han firmado otros fics, les doy las gracias...


End file.
